


After the Lightning....

by mcschnuggles



Series: Little Deviant Hunter [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Conrad, Caregiver!Hank, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Connor discovers he hates thunder. At work.





	After the Lightning....

Connor hates thunder.

He didn’t think he did, until a vicious thunderstorm tore through Detroit while he was at work. All it took was one particularly loud crack of thunder, strong enough to shake the police department, and suddenly a new fear had carved itself into his list and he felt too little to function.

He glances around the room, but Hank is nowhere in sight. Where had he gone? They were partners, so he couldn’t be out on a case, and Connor had made sure he came into work this morning, so where could he be? Why isn’t he here?

Connor’s hands begin to shake. He’s at work. Alone. With no Sumo, no Feathers or Frosty, no Hunter, and worst of all, no Dad. What does he do?

He glances around. No one’s noticed the change in his behavior. In fact, it was likely too insignificant to really be noticeable. He’ll be fine. After all, he wants to go home, but to go home, he’d have to go out in the middle of the storm, and he wouldn’t be able to handle that. It’s best to wait here until Lieutenant Anderson gets back.

The thunder rumbles again, and Connor decides he can’t take it. He fetches the key to the evidence room from Hank’s desk and practically runs there. That room is muffled, at least, and dark. If he can turn the lights off, it’ll be perfect. It’ll at least give him time to calm down.

He looks over his shoulder one more time, making sure that no one’s watching him as he goes inside.

The lack of sound hits him full-force, and the pure relief he feels almost makes him collapse. He didn’t realize how badly he needed this quiet before right now. He curls up on the ground, suddenly feeling very scared and very, very little.

What is he going to do? He can’t handle this on his own. And now Hank will have no idea where he is when he comes back. If he comes back.

“You’re not permitted to be in this area currently.”

Connor jumps at the sudden voice and glances up.

RK900, also known as Conrad, stands in the doorway. He was the final model before Cyberlife fell, so he’s yet to truly go deviant. Like Connor, it’s been a gradual process, but he’s still direct, to-the-point, and more than a little awkward. To be honest, Connor’s more than a little scared of him. At first, it was the fear of being replaced, and then he realized that Conrad is actually very terrifying.

Like Connor, Conrad chose to work at the DPD, and like Connor, he was assigned a human partner. Since that assignment, Connor has witnessed Conrad take absolutely no shit from Gavin Reed. He’s spilled drinks, broken cigarettes, pushed Gavin down hallways, and had even once gone so far as to hoist Gavin over his shoulder and carry him away. Connor could only imagine how scary Conrad was when on a case.

Connor shrinks down, hiding his face in his knees. It’s a childish move, and he’s embarrassed that he’d even try something like that at work, but he can’t help but feel small with the taller android looking down at him. “Lieutenant Anderson asked me to come down here.”

“That is untrue.” Conrad replies. Is he a lie detector, or is Connor just that obvious? Conrad proceeds inward. “You are here for something else.”

“It’s nothing.” Suddenly the room doesn’t feel completely soundproof. He can feel the pounding of the rain on the roof, the crack of lightning at the worst possible moments. His body jolts, which only serves to raise Conrad’s suspicions.

Conrad clears the space between them in three quick strides. He crouches before Connor and tilts his head, brow furrowed. “I’m sorry but I don’t understand. I am trying to understand emotions of both humans and androids. It would help if you were to explain to me what you are going through and why.”

Connor shakes his head. “It would be more beneficial for you to resume work. It’s merely an error with my software. I’ll be back in working order shortly.”

Though Connor thought he sounded rather composed, Conrad clearly still doesn’t believe him.

He scans the room, and Connor can basically see every thought flowing through his head. He takes in the muffled sound, the darkness, the quiet, and the realization dawns on him. “You are afraid.” Conrad speaks slowly, then lifts his finger and points to the ceiling. “Of the storm?”

Connor forces a chuckle and shakes his head. “The odds of being struck by lightning is roughly 1 in 3,000. Even then, with the power it would take to irreparably shut down my circuits, the chances are barely 1 in 7,000 of it harming me. Why would I be afraid?”

“I believe it is because fear is irrational.” Conrad tilts his head in thought. “Would physical affection help calm you?”

“I hardly think that’s professional.”

“My job is to assist Detective Reed in gathering evidence and facts for criminal cases. Comforting you will not interfere.”

Before Connor can think of another protest, Conrad takes him by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. His embrace is stiff, and his movements are a tad unnatural, but Connor can’t complain when Conrad cups the back of his head and lets Connor hide his face in Conrad’s shoulder.

“I want my dad.”

Conrad pulls back and stares at him, his LED shifting from blue to yellow and back to blue as he puts together the meaning of that statement. “Come along, then. We shall find Lieutenant Anderson.”

Conrad stands and helps Connor do the same, but he keeps one of Connor’s hands in his as they proceed out.

Connor almost breaks as the sound bursts back at maximum volume. The sheer intensity is enough to shake his biocomponents loose. If Conrad weren’t keeping a firm, calming grip on his hand, he most likely would’ve turned tail and ran back downstairs. When Conrad greets an approaching officer, he weighs the decision even more heavily.

“Detective Reed.” 

“There you plastic fucks are!” Gavin growls. He stomps over, choosing to set his anger on Connor. “What the fuck are you doing with my android? We have a case! You better not be using your weird robot powers to make him more annoying! I get enough from this dipshit already!”

Connor shrinks away. He’s never had to talk to anyone while he’s little, other than Hank, so he had no idea it would be this hard. All the words and choices are getting gummed up in his head, so all he can do is stand there and look wide-eyed and scared.

Conrad calmly steps forward. “Detective Reed, it seems that it is in your health’s best interest to stop what you are doing.”

Gavin rolls his eyes but nonetheless turns his attention on Conrad. “I don’t need some plastic prick dressing up his threats in fancy words.”

Conrad leans in, his voice going dangerously low. “For brevity’s sake then, fuck off before you find something sharp or large shoved up your ass. Is that clear enough for you?” He cocks a brow, and the pure anger in his face is almost enough to make Connor start crying.

Gavin scoffs, looking annoyed as he turns heel and swiftly exits. “Fucking glorified toasters,” he mutters, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

Conrad watches him leave. “Come along, then.” He gently tugs on Connor’s hand to get Connor to follow him. “I’ve been observing the communication habits of Lieutenant Anderson.” Conrad explains. “Dealing with Detective Reed is…different than expected. He needs a rougher treatment than most. I apologize if my behavior has caused you any distress.”

“It’s fine.” Connor forces out. He’s still not sure which is worse when he’s small, the thunder or Reed.

“Ah, there’s the lieutenant now.” Conrad approaches him before he can make it to his desk. “Good evening, Lieutenant. I have been looking for you.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Jesus. Can I not go to the bathroom without it being an ordeal?”

Connor watched for Conrad’s reaction, praying that he doesn’t snap at Dad the way he snapped at Reed. “Sorry to disturb you, but Connor has been exhibiting signs of distress I believe you could help with. After all, you’re his ‘dad,’ are you not?”

One look. All it takes is one look and Hank knows how scared and tiny Connor feels. “What’s it to ya?”

Conrad shrugs. “My only concern at the moment is Connor’s emotional well-being. If you can help soothe him, then I have no issue.”

Hank narrows his eyes, no doubt assessing if a confrontation is worth it. “Hand him over and go bug Reed.”

Conrad nods. “Gladly.” He turns back to Connor and smiles. “No more trespassing, yes?” He pats Connor’s head twice and promptly slips away.

Connor shrinks under Hank’s eyes. But before he can even manage an apology, Hank holds up a hand to stop him.

“Let me guess. The storm scared you and you needed a quiet place to hide, which is where he found you.”

Connor nods.

“Come on, then, kiddo. Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
